It is common practice for goods to be moved into and out of cargo vehicles, such as box trucks or trailers, in a palletized configuration. It is advantageous to palletize goods for creating uniform articles for packing within the cargo van. It is also advantageous to palletize goods because the goods can be loaded in a more expeditious manner than loose goods. However, the palletized goods generally weigh more than can be moved by hand, and it is cost prohibitive to provide wheeled carts for each collection of goods.
The pallet, that can be moved by a pallet jack or forklift, is the most practical means of packing and loading and unloading cargo. Portable hydraulic pallet jacks are also of such a size that one can be carried within the cargo van for loading and unloading goods at locations that do not possess their own pallet jack or forklift. During transport, however, the pallet jack must be secured to prevent movement within the cargo van. Such movement would potentially damage the goods being transported, the cargo van, or the pallet jack itself. Conventionally, the pallet jack can be strapped to securing points on the walls of the cargo van or, in some cases, the pallet jack is inverted or laid on its side to prevent it from rolling on the included wheels. This does not always work to the best effect however, as the pallet jack can still slide within the cargo van, causing damage.
In a fully loaded cargo bay, it also occurs that there is limited space for storage of the pallet jack, and the pallet jack is stored at least partially inserted into one of the cargo pallets so that the pallet jack must remain in an upright position, but no means of adequately securing the pallet jack are available.
It would be advantageous to provide a means of securing a pallet jack within a cargo space. Such means would be readily accessible to the user, without requiring access to all sides of the pallet jack, and would keep the pallet jack in the upright position. Such means would also not require access to special tie-down points within the cargo van but would be configured to secure the pallet jack at any location in the cargo van.